Moving On (A Fifty Shades Fanfiction)
by robsessed73
Summary: When 16-year-old Anastasia moves across the country to live with the godparents she never knew, the last thing she expected was to fall in love with angry and troubled Christian Grey. The only thing that stands in their way is a male best friend and an older woman who refuses to let go. Ana/Christian story. Forbidden Romance. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction story for anything other then Twilight so please be kind.**

 **Beta'd by HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

 **All Fifty Shades Character's and quotes remain the property of E. .**

 **Summary**

 **After the tragic death of her parents, 16 year old Anastasia Steele is forced to leave everything she knows and move across country to live with her god parents Grace and Carrick Grey. What happens when she meets troubled and angry 25 year old Christian. Could she be the answer to his prayers and break him away from the life he has lived for the past 10 years? Story about a forbidden Romance. Rated M. Romance/Angst (No Cheating)**

Chapter 1

 _4th January 2014_

APOV

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in such little time, the police had only knocked on my door at 1am, 4 days before Christmas. That moment had undoubtly been the worst day of my teenage life, I had never felt more scared or hopeless.

It had only been a few hours before that I had kissed my parents goodbye as they left for a Christmas party thrown by the local hospital. Now they were dead, because some stupid drunk driver took the wheel and failed to notice the red light. By the time he had noticed it was too late and his car had crashed into my dad's car, killing both the drunk driver and my parents instantly. In a matter of seconds, I had lost my family.

So here I was, sitting in a comfortable first class seat flying from LAX, Los Angeles to Seattle. I would be living with my parents best friends, Grace and Carrick Grey who hadn't seen me since I was a toddler. As I relaxed in my seat I thought back over the past two weeks, to the time when my life changed forever.

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

I giggled as I watched _Home Alone_ for what must have been the hundredth time in my life. I love when Macaulay Culkin smacks his cheeks with his father's after shave and screams out. I grabbed my chocolate chip ice cream from the table in front of me and pulled a blanket around me, getting comfortable for the evening.

My mother was always nagging me, saying I should be out enjoying my teenage years like a normal sixteen year old instead of being stuck in front of a TV or having my head in a book.

I heard a throat clearing from the stairs and I turned from the TV to find my mother standing there, looking young and beautiful in a black off shoulder bodycon dress with a bardot cross front.

"So? What do you think," she asked as she gave a twirl. I let out whistle to let her know what I thought. She smiled down at me as she looked down at her watch.

"Where is your father? I swear he takes longer then a teenage girl to get ready," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I'm here," I heard my dad's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, looking handsome in a grey three piece suit. I got up from the couch and ran over, giving him a bear hug. I was such a daddy's girl and everyone knew it.

"You look great dad! I have the two best dressed parents," I gushed as he hugged me back.

"Ok Annie, we are going to leave now. We should be home no later the 1am. You have our cell number's in case of an emergency, don't eat all the ice-cream in the freezer," he chuckled as he pressed his lips to my hair before grabbing the car keys off the mantlepiece.

I went to the door and waved goodbye as the car disappeared from view before going back inside, wrapping the blanket around me to watch the remaining of the film.

 _Knock Knock!_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the blank screen. I must have fallen asleep before the movie finished. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock, the time was 1.40 am.

I sat up on the couch and stretched my arms over my head, stumbling over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw two officers in uniform, standing there. Suddenly I was wide awake as I threw open the door.

"Miss Steele?"

I nodded, before he continued talking.

"I am Detective Brown and this is my partner Hilary. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news. There was a car crash involving your parents. I'm so sorry but...erm...they didn't make it."

I could see his lips moving as he uttered the words, but somehow the words he said didn't make any sense to me. My legs gave way and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as I struggled to take in enough air, everything started to fall darker and I fell under deeper.

 **~*MO*~**

 _"Annie, Annie sweetie?"_

 _I looked around and saw my parents standing in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I ran towards them._

 _"Mummy, Daddy," I called as I fell into their arms. I could feel the tears of my mother as she hugged me close._

 _"Oh Annie, my special beautiful little girl. We are so sorry that we had to leave you, but you are going to be alright," my mother cried. I hugged them both harder before they pulled away._

 _"Annie we don't have much time, but we need you to do something for us. There is a box under our bed and inside the box is an envelope with the name of our attorney, Gabe Smithfield, on it. We need you to take that envelope to him. Inside is the name and address of our dearest friends, your godparents. They haven't seen you since you were two years old. Just give Gabe the envelope and tell him to follow the details in the letter, no matter what," Daddy explained but I was confused._

 _"But daddy, who..." I started to question but my daddy stopped me._

 _"No questions Annie, just do what we ask and you will be alright," he said before planting a kiss on my head and taking my mother's hand._

 _"Annie, remember that we love you and that we will look over you for always," he said as he drifted away._

 _"Mummy, Daddy, please don't leave me," I screamed as they continued to drift away until they were gone from sight._

 _"Mr Rodriguez, I think she's coming around," said a voice I didn't recognise._

 _"Ana? Ana sweetie, can you open your eyes for me? "_

I tried to open my eyes but fail.

 _I heard a sharp inhale. "Dad! Her eyelashes fluttered."_

My eyes pop open and they are right there, next to my bed, my best friend Jose and his father. At the end of the bed stood a man with what looked like a doctor's bag in his hand. A woman stood next to him, she looked no older then twenty five years, dressed in a police uniform and had her blonde hair tied back in a bun. It was then that everything came back to me and I started to panic.

"Mama, Daddy! Please, tell me it was a dream," I asked hysterically. But one look at their faces told me that it wasn't and I began crying uncontrolably until I faded into darkness.

The days that followed were spent barely existing. Jose and his father insisted that I stayed with them until permanent arrangements were put into place. I told Mr Rodriguez about my dream and the letter, how my dad wanted me to take it to his lawyer. He promised me that he would take care of it.

The morning of the 29th, I woke up to a crisp warm California day, I knew that the day was going to be anything but cheerful. It was the day of my parents funeral. Thankfully, I had little to do with arranging it and it was paid for by my dad's lawyer.

The whole day passed in a blur. People I had never seen before came up to me, telling me how much my parents were loved and that they would be missed. Once the last person left all I wanted was some alone time, but that plan was shot to hell when my dad's laywer asked to speak to me in private.

Not willing to be alone with him I asked Jose Rodriguez Sr to join us in his study to find out what he had to tell me.

Gabe sat down and opened his briefcase on top of a desk while Mr Rodriguez and I sat on the couch. Gabe took a deep breath before he pulled out a big document which read 'Last Will and Testament of Ray and Carla Steele'. He flicked through the pages before focusing his attention on me.

"Anastasia, as you have already probably guessed this is to disguise your parents will. As their only child, the entire estate goes to you. That includes property, cars, bank accounts, life insurances etc, estimated at a value of seven million dollars, give or take a few thousand. This does not include the trust fund your grandparents Steele set up for you, which becomes yours upon your eighteenth birthday. However, I have a letter here written by your father. He asked for me to read it to you on the eve of his or your mother's funeral, explaining their wishes in case neither one were here to take care of you," he explained as he placed his glasses on top of his nose and took a sheet of paper out of an envelope.

 _ **My beautiful daughter.**_

 _ **Well Annie, if Gabe is reading this letter to you then it is obvious that neither your mother or I are there to take care of you.**_

 _ **First you need to know that you have been the greatest joy of our lives and you gave our lives meaning. For a long time, we tried to have a baby, but no matter how hard we tired it simply didn't happen for us. When we decided to stop trying it happened. You were our very own miracle.**_

 _ **You have been loved and wanted everyday of your life. You need to be placed with the best people we know that will love you as much as your mother and I do. It is for that reason we come to the second reason for this letter.**_

 _ **It is our wish for you to go live with our best friends, your godparents Grace and Carrack Grey in Seattle. We will be smiling down happily, knowing that you will be given the best start in life with the greatest people we know. Grace and Carrack have never been able to conceive children of their own so they adopted three children, one of them is a girl around your age.**_

 _ **Gabe has all the information on how to get in touch with them and will have set the wheels in motion for you to go live with them. I have every confidence in him.**_

 _ **Remember my beautiful girl, your mother and I love you with all of our heart. We will continue to watch over you throughout your life, until the time comes that we meet again.**_

 _ **Love Dad xx**_

Gabe folded up the sheet of paper and took off his glasses before handing the letter to me. I carefully read each line again when I saw some water drops soak into the paper. I looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a leak, until I realised the the water drops were in fact my tears. I felt Mr Rodriguez wrap me in a fatherly embrace as I sobbed while Gabe continued talking.

"I had spoken to Mr and Mrs Grey and as expected they were very saddened by the news of their close friends deaths. They regret not being here for you, however they have made arrangements with American Airlines for you to fly from LAX to Sea-Tac on the 4th January. There will be someone to greet you on the other end and escort you to their place of residence," Gabe said, handing me what could only be a airline ticket.

I take it from his hand and stared down at the big bold writing

 **Steele, Anastasia Rose**

 **Flight 1 - 4th January 2014**

 **Departure: 15.25 Los Angeles, USA (LAX Airport)**

 **Arrival: 18.03 Seattle, Washington (Sea-Tac)**

 **Airline: American Airlines: AA536**

 **Aircraft: NA**

 **Fare Type/Cabin: First Class**

With the ticket clutched in my right hand, I ran from the study to my room, not bothering to look back. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow until I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Present Day**

For the past six days my time was spent packing up everything I owned and saying goodbye to life as I knew it.

As I looked out the window in my comfortable First Class seat LA grew smaller and smaller, I couldn't help but think about what life had in store for me in Seattle.

 **Love it/ Hate it?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. I don't know how long it will be between updates but I will try to make them as regular as possible.**

 **The first, tenth and if lucky twentith reviewer will get a shout out at the next chapter.**

 **Pictures of Anastasia on the plane and Carla Steeles dress can be found on my Moving on Pinterest page. You will find the link on my profile page or on my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **Thank you to Marie Carro for the banner.**

 **You can find me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan or on Twitter under the name Robsessed1973**

 **See you next time**

 **Fiona**


	2. Authors Note

With a heavy heart, I will be pulling the Story Moving On from Fanfiction for reediting. I recently looked over the chapters and I admit, I'm not happy with some of the story. I need to change the ages between Ana and Christian, making Ana a year older and Christian a year younger, so that their love won't be so forbidden, only frowned upon. giving them the go ahead to be together. Making the reedited chapters more steamy. I also wish to change Ana's male best friend. I think It was too out there adding Edward Cullen to the story.

I promise when I repost and finish the story, that it will be worth the wait.


End file.
